


The Two Doctors

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Medical Care, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the year on her own, Martha makes a new ally in the form of an old friend of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, I may write more when I have time.

“Now, here, it won’t hurt much. Just hold my hand,” Martha said, preparing to give a shot to a young girl. The girl nodded, still looking scared, but grabbed Martha’s free hand. She flinched as the needle went in, but kept quiet. In these days, everyone was taught to keep quiet.

“There,” Martha said, rubbing the jab with an alcohol-soaked swab. The alcohol burned, but the girl kept her resolve. “It wasn’t all that bad, was it?”

“I’m okay,” the girl said. “Thank you, Doctor Martha.”

“Oh, I’m not a doctor yet,” Martha admitted. “I’m learning, though.”

“Who’s teaching you?” the little girl asked and Martha stuck a bandage on her arm. She only had plain bandages. 

_Who indeed…_ “A really smart man,” Martha answered. “He’s a doctor, and he’s going to help us.”

“People keep saying stuff like that,” muttered one of the patients in the room. 

Too many people were packed into a basement in a California outpost. After the Toclafane and all the Master’s other cruelties, the world was living in fear. Martha refused to stand by and let people suffer. The Doctor trusted her. Fortunately, Martha had found several volunteers to help her administer underground medical care. It was dangerous, but it was, she believed, worth it.

“He’s called the Doctor, and he’s going to save us,” Martha said, turning to face the speaker. “He’s brilliant, really. I‘ve seen him save other worlds. He won‘t let us down.”

“I don’t believe anything will get us out of this,” said another. “Where is he now?” These questions were beginning to chafe. She had few answers she could give the people. Some messenger she was.

Martha fought back the awful sight of her friend being held captive by the Master. “He’s working, I’m here on his behalf,” she said.

“I want to believe,” the young girl said.

“That’s what we need!” Martha said with a grin. The enthusiasm was genuine.

“People have been saying things,” said another patient in waiting. “But nothing happens. Just more attacks. Mr. Saxon rules the world now.”

“He won’t for long,” came a voice from the corner by the door.

Martha looked up. A ginger woman came forward, a stethescope hanging around her neck and a determined look on her face. “I know the man you’re talking about,” she said. “He’s real. And he’ll save us. He’s done it before.”

“Loads of times,” Martha agreed, in a daze. In all her travels, she hadn’t met anyone who knew the Doctor. “You’ve met him?”

“Not to brag or anything,” said the woman “but I helped him save the world back at the new millennium.” She reached out a hand. “Dr. Grace Holloway.”  
“Future Doctor Martha Jones!” Martha introduced herself, shaking Dr. Holloway’s hand. 

“When I was with the Doctor,” Grace said, “Mr. Saxon called himself the Master, and he was still bent on world domination.” She shuddered. “Actually, he didn’t care what he killed as long as he got what he wanted, even if it meant destroying a whole planet.”

“Sounds like he hasn’t changed,” Martha grimaced.

“He’s changed his face,” Grace said. 

“He was an old man when I met him first, Professor Yana. He didn’t know who he was.”

“That sounds familiar. Different Time Lord though.”

“You’re a doctor?” Martha asked. “What kind?”

“Cardiologist,” Dr. Holloway replied. Martha noticed that she was pretty, but looked very tired. “Although I don’t think I’d be much help. I’m a surgeon.”

“We can always use someone!” Martha said. “I really need someone who knows hearts- we’ve got a lot that we have to keep going.”

“None with two?” Dr. Holloway asked.

Martha’s mind flashed back to meeting the Doctor for the first time. He was a cute man at her hospital, a cute man with two heartbeats that she soon found out corresponded with two hearts. “No,” she replied. _Not unless you can fix broken hearts better than I,_ she thought. 

“Glad I can do something, Dr. Jones,” Dr. Holloway replied. She put her hand on Martha’s shoulder. “I believe in him, too. He’s waiting. Waiting for you to save him.”

“How do you know?” Martha asked.

“Believe me, I know him. Man couldn’t tie his own shoes by himself!”

Martha grinned. “Oh, absolutely! And that thing where he just talks nonsense to impress you?”

“Same man!” Dr. Holloway said. “He’s the same, that’s how I know he needs your help. He needed mine once.”

“Well then, Dr. Holloway,” Martha said, “let’s go save the Doctor.”


End file.
